


Love Me

by sharperobjects



Series: DCU Femslash Ficlets [6]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batwoman (Comic), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharperobjects/pseuds/sharperobjects
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, Bruce is going to kill her when he finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> super short fic because I really wanted to write Kate/Babs!

God, Bruce is going to kill her when he finds out. Not an 'if' (because he's the world's greatest detective for a reason), but when.

That thought dies in Barbara's head, when Kate does something that makes her back arch and a soft whimper escape her lips.

She's naked, on all fours and Kate's standing behind her, bringing her hand down on Barbara's ass _hard_.

"Fuck!" Barbara cries out, Kate's palm leaving a hot sting on her ass cheek.

"Shh baby, I'm done yet." Kate promises, and Barbara shivers when the older woman presses her cold lips to her ass.

Barbara loves that this - them - has become habit.

"How does this feel?" Kate asks, long slender fingers brushing ever so softly against Barbara's cunt. "Fuck, yes, please!" Babs whines, and she doesn't have anymore patience. Not today. She wants this. She wants Kate.

Kate seems to be on the same page, because she immediately begins working on Barbara, working her fingers hard and rough, in and out painfully. She's moving so hard and fast Barbara's whole body jerks with her, the bed they're on creaking. Masterfully, Kate flips Barbara over without removing her fingers.

Barbara, now on her back, hooks her legs over Kate's shoulders, moaning and gasping with pleasure. Her heartbeat is throbbing between her legs, her wetness is pulsing and she's losing her mind. Kate fucks her out, leaving no space for gentleness, curling and pumping and scissoring her fingers into Barbara.

When she comes, Barbara's whole body shudders and she cries out, loud, her eyes squeezed shut as she rides the waves of pleasure.

Sure, Bruce is going to kill her for this, but she might as well enjoy it.


End file.
